122nd Hunger Games
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: Welcome to the 122nd Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour! Contains action and romance.
1. Chapter 1 The reaping of District 1

"**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"**

**The reaping of District 1:**

**Everyone in the whole district was there. Most of them were excited about who was going to get chosen for the Games. Three minutes later, the escort, Sunshine Tiptop,who this year was wearing a sun-gold suit with her hair dyed that colour in order to match, went to the golden microphone to make the announcements and choose the tributes. Her loud voice boomed everywhere "Welcome, residents of District 1! Now is the time to choose one brave young man and woman, for the honour to represent District 1 in the 122nd Annual Hunger Games. But first, our new ruler, President Storm, would just like to wish you all good luck!"**

**The big screen behind her turned on with a flash, and on the screen was President Storm, the 21 year-old great-grandson of President Snow.**

**"Hello, everyone. Good to see your bright happy faces. I would just like to say good luck to you all! And happy Hunger Games!"**

**The screen turned off, and Sunshine's loud voice boomed again "Now, time to choose our tributes! And as usual, ladies first!"**

**Her golden-glittery hands reached into a big glass ball filled with girls' names, reaches in, and picks out a name within 5 seconds. She then went over to the microphone, opened the name and said "Aquamarine Moonstone!" Then Aquamarine, the beautiful, tall girl with blue eyes and dark blue dipped-dyed bright blonde hair, walked up to the stage, trying to keep her head held high. **

**Then Sunshine continued "Magnificient! Now for the boys!" **

**She then reached into a big glass ball filled with boys' names, and picked out a name within 3 seconds. She then went back to the microphone opened the name and said "Zircon Moonstone!" which turned out to be Aquamarine's brother! But, before he got to the stage, another boy in the crowd shouted "Wait, wait! I volunteer as tribute!"**

**Sunshine was surprised "Well, what do you know! We have a volunteer!"**

**The handsome boy then walked up to the stage. Sunshine then asked "So, young man, what is your name?" **

**He said "Ace Millington." **

**Sunshine then said "Well, District 1, there we have it! This year's tributes; Aquamarine Moonstone and Ace Millington!"**

**The whole district cheered!**


	2. Chapter 2 The reaping of District 2

**The reaping of District 2:**

**Everyone in the district was there on the bright sunny day. All of the children looked determined, proud and headstrong. A woman wearing a bright red suit with bright blue buttons, and magenta hair and silver tattoos near her eyes, called Crescentmoon Nightstar, was standing on the stage near the microphone. "Welcome, residents of District 2. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour! Now, today is a big day that I know that most of you have been waiting for your whole lives! I know we usually have a message from our proud hero, but he requested that the tributes must be chosen immediately! Now of course, as usual, ladies first!" Her silver claw-like fingernails reached into the glass ball filled with girls' names, and picked out a name within 2 seconds. "Our female tribute is... Raven Darkeye!" A tall, determined strong looking girl with dirty blonde hair and black eyes responded to the name and came up to the stage. Crescentmoon then continued "Perfect! Now of course, for the boys!" She then reached into the glass ball filled with boys' names, and picked one out in a nanosecond! "And now, our male tribute is... Titan Stonecrest!" A tall, muscular boy with auburn hair and brown eyes, with a strong ox-like body, strode proudly and confidently onto the stage.**

**Crescentmoon then concluded "Well, there we have. This year's tributes from District 2 - Titan Stonecrest and Raven Darkeye!"**

**The whole district clapped with joy and cheered for it's tributes, in the hope that one of them would be victorious!**


	3. Chapter 3 The reapings of 3 and 4

**The reapings of Districts 3 and 4:**

**District 3:**

**Everyone in the district was there. The parents and children had a sad and worried look on their faces, knowing that two children will die. The District 3 escort, Octavion Greenmeadow, was already on the stage. That year, he was wearing a spring-green suit with orange buttons, his hair was dyed bright orange, and he always wore his signature sparkly purple eyeshadow. **

**His voice boomed across the whole of the district "Greetings to you all, citizens of District 3. Now, it has come to the time where we, people of the Capitol, select one young man and woman and give them the honour to represent District 3 in the 122nd Annual Hunger Games..."**

**After the President's message, 3 minutes into the reaping, it was time to choose who would be going into the arena. "Excellent! This time, boys' first!" His hands covered in bronze tattoos of vines and flowers, reached into the glass ball containing boys' names, picked one out immediately and read it aloud "Our male tribute is... Volt Wireford!" A geeky-looking boy with round glasses with flame-red hair and bright blue eyes stumbled onto the stage. **

**Octavion then continued "Perfect! Now, time for the girls!" His hand then reached into the other glass ball, filled with girls' names, reached in, picked one out and read it aloud "And our female tribute is... Electra Spark!" A smart-looking girl with hazel eyes and brown hair walked nervously onto the stage.**

**Octavion then concluded with "And there we have it! This year's tributes; Volt Wireford and Electra Spark!"**

**There was a slight round of applause from everyone in the audience.**

**District 4:**

**The entire district was there, clinging onto their loved ones. A tall woman with sky-blue long flowing hair and baby-blue skin, who was the escort, Gloriana Skycloud, was this year wearing a dark blue suit with purple buttons and her hands had flower tattoos on them. Her voice boomed "Welcome, everyone from District 4. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" 10 minutes into the reaping, it was time for the tributes to be chosen for the Games. "Now, it has now come for the time where a boy and a girl will be chosen to represent District 4 in the 122nd Annual Hunger Games! And of course as usual, ladies first." Her acryllic aqua nails reached into the glass ball filled with girls' names, reached in, picked out a name and read it aloud "Our female tribute is... Pearl Bluewater!" A young girl, wth eyes as blue as the ocean and hair as black as the night sky, walked nervously and confidently onto the stage.**

**Gloriana then continued "Wonderful! Just wonderful! Now, time for the boys!" She then reached into then glass ball filled with boys' names, picked out a name and read it aloud "And our male tribute is... Jayden Haddock!" A tall boy, with short dirty-blonde hair and green eyes walked proudly onto the stage.**

**Gloriana then concluded with "Well, there we have it! This year's tributes, Jayden Haddock and Pearl Bluewater!**

**Everyone in the district clapped loudly.**


	4. Chapter 4 The reapings of 5, 6, and 7

**District 5:**

**Everyone in the district was there, to find out who was going to be chosen for the Games. A young man wearing a snow-white suit with black buttons, and bright neon green hair and bright pink eyebrows, was the escort, Rocky Mountaintop, Sunshine Tiptop's cousin. His booming voice in the microphone was so loud, that it almost shook the whole district "Greetings to all of you from District 5. Now it is time to select a boy and girl in order for them to represent District 5 in the 122nd Annual Hunger Games..."**

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

**"Now it is time to choose our tributes! Boys first!"**

**His silver spray-painted hands reached into the glass ball filled with boys' names, picked out a name, and read it aloud "Our male tribute is... Storm Hanson!"**

**A young boy, who looked to be about 13 years of age, with raven-black hair, and hazel eyes walked onto the stage with tears streaming down his cheeks.**

**Rocky continued to say "Splendid! Just splendid! Now, time for the girls!"**

**He then reached into the glass ball filled with girls' names, picked out a name within 3 seconds, and read it aloud. "And our female tribute is... Erica Solan!"**

**A young girl who looked to be about 17 years of age, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, walked onto the stage looking determined, only to hide the fact that she was scared. Rocky then concluded with "Well, there we have it! This year's tributes, Storm Hanson and Erica Solan!"**

**The whole district pressed three fingers against their lips and said the farewell sign.**

**District 6:**

**Everyone in the district was attending, otherwise the penalty would be death.**

**A young woman with sunset-orange skin and matching hair, wearing a moon-silver suit with gold-plated buttons, was the escort, Belladonna Silvermoon, and she was so excited to choose the tributes, as this year was her first time at the job. **

**"Welcome, welcome, everyone! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour! Now, it is time to choose one young boy and girl and have them to represent District 6 in the 122nd Annual Hunger Games! And as usual, ladies first!"**

**Her bright orange hands reached into the glass ball filled with girls' names, picked out a name within a small amount of time, and read it aloud. "Our female tribute is... Dakota Wayward!" A tall girl with strawberry-blonde hair and black eyes stumbled onto the stage. Belladonna was pleased "Perfect! All good! Now for the boys!"**

**She then reached into a glass ball filled with boys' names, picked out a name and read it aloud "And our male tribute is... Chris Pallon!" A tall boy with bottle-green eyes and chocolate-brown hair came forward. But, before Chris went onto the stage, an older boy, who was his brother Richard shouted "Wait! Wait! I volunteer for male tribute!" The whole district was shocked! They never had a volunteer in over 20 years! **

**Belladonna then continued "Well, it looks like we have a volunteer!" **

**Richard ran up to the stage after he hugged his brother.**

**"So tell us, young man. What is your name?"**

**"Richard. Richard Pallon."**

**"Really? So that young boy Chris must be your brother!"**

**"Yes, he is."**

**Belladonna then concluded with "Well, there we have it! This year's tributes Dakota Wayward and Richard Pallon!"**

**District 7:**

**The whole district was there. Everyone was nervous about who was going to be chosen for that year's Hunger Games.**

**A young man with bleach-blonde hair, gems on his face, and bright yellow eyebrows and skin, wearing an indigo suit with violet buttons, was the escort, Apollo Goldlight.**

**His loud voice boomed "Welcome, citizens of District 7! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!..."**

**12 MINUTES LATER...**

**"Now, the time has come for us to choose one boy and one girl, in order for them to represent District 7 in the 122nd Annual Hunger Games! And as usual, ladies first!"**

**One of his hands reached into the glass ball filled with girls' names, picked out a name and said "Our female tribute is... Raquel Forestgreen!" A young girl with flame-red hair and smoke-grey eyes came forward and onto the stage. Apollo then continued "Excellent! Now, time for the boys!" He then picked out a name from the glass ball filled with boys' names and read it aloud "And our male tribute is... Mason Axel!"**

**A tall boy with chestnut hair, ocean-blue eyes and an ox-like body came onto the stage filled with angst.**

**Apollo then concluded with "Well, there we all have it! Let's have a big round of applause for this year's tributes, Mason Axel and Raquel Forestgreen!"**

**The district only gave a slight round of applause followed by the farewell sign.**


	5. Chapter 5 The reapings of 8, 9 and 10

**District 8:**

**The whole district was nervous and filled with sorrow, for today was the day to choose the children who face death.**

**A young woman with bright purple hair with pink highlights, wearing a candy pink suit and skirt, with bright green buttons, was the escort for District 8, Candy Sugarheart. She then spoke into the microphone with a loud voice "Welcome, everyone from District 8! It is now time for us to select a boy and a girl between 12 and 18 to participate in the 122nd Annual Hunger Games!..."**

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

**"Now, time to choose the tributes! Boys first!"**

**Her pink acryllic nails reached into the glass ball filled with boys' names, picked out a name and read it aloud. "Our male tribute is... Thread Liner!"**

**A tall, 18 year old boy with bronze-auburn hair and bright-blue eyes came onto the stage. **

**"Spectacular! Now, time for the girls!"**

**She then reached into the glass ball filled with girls' names, picked out a name, and read it aloud. "And our female tribute is... Delia Velvet!" **

**A short, sad girl with jet-black hair with pink highlights, and blue-green eyes came forward.**

**Candy then concluded with "Well, there we have it! This year's tributes, Thread Liner and Delia Velvet!"**

**The whole district was filled with sorrow.**

**District 9:**

**The whole district was there, including the factory owners.**

**The escort, Alveo Fairpenny was wearing a golden suit with bronze-plated buttons, and this year, his hair was dyed dark red, and his scalp had gems implanted on it. His loud voice said into the microphone "Greetings to everyone from District 9. I know this may be a hard time for you all, but it has now come for us, citizens of the Captiol, to select a young man and a young woman in order to have them represent District 9 in the 122nd Annual Games..."**

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

**"Now it is time to choose our tributes! And as usual, ladies first!"**

**His shimmering gold hands reached into the glass ball filled with girls' names, and within a matter of seconds, he picked out a name and read it aloud "Our female tribute is... Mackenzie Trueheart!"**

**A young beautiful girl, aged 16, with dark hair and brown eyes came onto the stage, with tears streaming down her cheeks. **

**"Perfect! Now, time for the boys!" He then reached into the glass ball filled with boys' names, picked out a name and read it aloud "And our male tribute is... Jason Grainfield!"**

**A young boy with jet-black hair with blonde streaks, and a tiny nose ring on his right nostril, came onto the stage, fearless and proud.**

**Alveo then concluded with "Well, there we have it! Our tributes Jason Grainfield and Mackenzie Trueheart!"**

**The district said goodbye with the farewell sign.**

**District 10:**

**The whole district was there, anxious about this year's reaping.**

**The escort, Aelia Cleardiamond, was wearing a azure suit with brass buttons, and that year her hair was violet with silver highlights, and she had fake eyelashes that reflected the sunlight, and flashed light every time she blinked.**

**"Welcome, everyone of District 10! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!"**

**"Now it is time for us to select our tributes! And as usual, ladies first!"**

**She reached into the glass ball filled with girls' names, picked out a name and read it aloud.**

**"Our female tribute is... Peaches Songbell!"**

**A young girl with flame-red hair and amber eyes, came onto the stage with her hands behind her back.**

**Perfect, now for the boys!"**

**Aelia then reached into the glass ball filled with boys' names, picked out a name and read it aloud.**

**"And our male tribute is... Preston Songbell!"**

**A tall, 18 year-old boy with a strong body, came onto the stage mouthing 'Sorry' to his sister.**

**Aelia then concluded with "Wow! We haven't had any brother and sister tributes in ages. So. there we have it! Thsi year's tributes Preston and Peaches Songbell!"**

**The whole district gave them the farewell sign.**


	6. Chapter 6 The reapings of 11 and 12

**District 11:**

**Every citizen of the district was there. the escort, Chrysanthemum Bushvine, was wearing a leaf-green suit with lights that looked like trees, and this year, her hair was turquoise with caramel highlights and her skin was dyed as white as the wool of a sheep. **

**"Welcome, everyone from District 11. Today is the day where we choose a boy and a girl to represent District 11 in the 122nd Annual Hunger Games! And of course as usual, ladies first!"**

**No one in the district volunteers because all of them are too scared to, but this year everything was about to change.**

**She reached into the glass ball filled with girls' names, picked out a name and read it aloud. "Our female tribute is... Apple Oaktree!" A young 12 year old girl with dark hair and topaz eyes came onto the stage filled with tears. **

**"Perfect! Now for the boys!"**

**She then reached into the glass ball filled with boys' names, picked out a name and read it loud and clear. "And our male tribute is... Leaf Oaktree!"**

**But before he could come to the stage, another boy in the crowd shouted "No, wait! Wait! I volunteer as male tribute!"**

**Leaf then went back into the crowd, and the volunteer came to the stage. **

**Chrysanthemum then said "Well, it looks like we have a volunteer! District 11's first ever volunteer in decades! So tell us young man, what is your name?"**

**He then said "My name is Carter. Carter Everdeen. The last of the Everdeens."**

**Chrysanthemum then concluded with "Well, there we have it! Our tributes Apple Oaktree and Carter Everdeen!"**

**The whole district sent them the farewell sign.**

**District 12:**

**The final reaping of the year. The whole district was anxious and nervous at the same time. **

**The escort, Sparkle Trinket, the great-grandaughter of Effie Trinket, was also nervous because it was her first time at the job. She was wearing a coal-black suit with fire-red buttons to represent the coal being burned and her hair was alos the colour of coal-black with bright red highlights.**

**"Welcome, everyone of District 12. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour! Now, the time has now come for us to select one courageous and extraordinary young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the 122nd Annual Hunger Games! And as usual, ladies first!"**

**She reached into the glass ball filled with girls' names, picked out a name and read it aloud. "Our female tribute is... Annabella Mockingjay!"**

**A young girl from the Seam (with olive skin, dark hair and grey eyes) came up onto the stage, her eyes filled with tears.**

**"Perfect! Now, for the boys!"**

**She then reached into the glass ball filled with boys' names, picked out a name and read it aloud. "And our male tribute is... Henrii Sellark!"**

**A young boy from the merchant part of District 12 (blonde hair and blue eyes) came up onto the stage nervously.**

**Sparkle then concluded with "Well, there we have it! Our tributes, Henrii Sellark and Annabella Mockingjay!"**

**The whole district sent the farewell sign instead of applauding.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Tribute Parade

**The Tribute Parade:**

**Tonight was the night of the Tribute Parade, where the tributes of the 122nd Annual Hunger Games would shown out to the whole of Panem.**

**On that night, everyone was supposed to be dressed in the clothes that represent their districts.**

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

**Julius Flickerman, Caesar Flickerman's grandson, was the new announcer for the Games, and the new interviewer. He always wears his signature glittery pink suit, only this year his hair and eyebrows were dyed bright purple. His loud voice boomed over everyone in the Capitol. "Greetings, citizens of the Capitol! I hope you all are having a fantastic night! And the best part is is that tonight is going to get even better, because tonight is the Tribute Parade for the 122nd Annual Hunger Games!"**

**The whole audience cheered. **

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1...**

**And the chariots were off!**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes from District 1, Aquamarine Moonstone and Ace Millington!"**

**District 1:**

**That year, they were dressed like a king and queen, wearing purple faux-fur capes and crowns on their heads. Their make-up was kept natural, so the audience could look at their outfits instead of their faces.**

**"Look, here comes the tributes from District 2, Titan Stonecrest and Raven Darkeye!"**

**District 2:**

**That year, the two of them were dressed like warriors. Their faces were covered in fake blood and fake battle scars, and when the time was right, they drew out their swords, and raised them in the air, which made the crowd want even more!**

**"Wow, look eveyone! it's the tributes from District 3, Volt Wireford and Electra Spark!"**

**District 3:**

**That year, the two of them were dressed as robots with real lights and sounds, and when the time was right, they did a special robot dance in order to attract praise from the audience, and they succeeded!**

**"Amazing dance! And here comes the tributes from District 4, Jayden Haddock and Pearl Bluewater!"**

**District 4:**

**That year, the two of them were dressed like mer-people, with glittering azure tails and seashell necklaces encrusted with pearls. The end of their tails moved up and down as if they were swimming in the sea. **

**"Spectacular! Now here comes the tributes from District 5, Storm Hanson and Erica Solan!"**

**District 5:**

**That year, the two of them were dressed as the sun and moon. Erica wore a bright yellow robe with yellow and orange jewels which shone so bright, meaning that she was representing the Sun. And Storm was wearing a dark blue suit with white and light blue jewels which gleamed just like Erica's, meaning that he was representing the Moon.**

**"Stunning! Look, here comes the tributes from District 6, Richard Pallon and Dakota Wayward!"**

**District 6:**

**That year, the tributes were wearing costumes contaning car parts, and steering wheel hats on their heads that had real horns that worked, and their costumes were the colour sickly-greenish-yellow, which represented the morphling issue in the district.**

**"Impressive! Look, here comes the tributes from District 7, Mason Axel and Raquel Forestgreen!"**

**District 7:**

**That year, the two of them were dressed to look like trees. Mason had green leaves to represent the trees in the summer and Raquel had orange leaves to represent the trees in autumn.**

**"Very good. Now, here comes the tributes from District 8, Thread Liner and Delia Velvet!"**

**District 8:**

**That year, the two of them wore robes that were covered in random stitches of fabric, which represented the industry of the district; textiles.**

**"Wonderful! Look, here comes the tributes from District 9, Jason Grainfield and Mackenzie Trueheart!"**

**District 9:**

**That year, the two od them were dressed as grain, and covered in yellow glitter, with bright gold half-circles on their heads, which represented grain in the morning.**

**"Fantastic! And, look, here comes the tributes of District 10, Preston and Peaches Songbell!"**

**District 10:**

**That year, the two of them were dressed as a cowboy and a cowgirl with matching gold hats, and their entire outfits were covered in cowprints.**

**"Marvellous! Look, here comes the tributes of District 11, Carter Everdeen and Apple Oaktree!"**

**District 11:**

**That year, the two of them were dressed as farmers; they had silver crowns of leaves on their heads, and they carried gold pitchforks, and wore necklaces of flowers and fruit.**

**"Fabulous! And finally here comes the tributes from District 12, Henrii Sellark and Annabella Mockingjay!"**

**District 12:**

**And that year, their stylist, Cinna's cousin, dressed them all up in shiny black robes with flames on them, which made them look like they were burning coal.**

**"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! Good night!"**


	8. Chapter 8 Training and the Scores

**Training for the Games:**

**The head trainer, Antonius was giving the tributes a brief explanation of the Games."Greetings, this year's tributes. Just a few words of advice before the training starts. In 2 weeks, 23 of you will be dead, and only one of you wil be alive and remain victorious. Some deaths will be by natural causes, some from dehydration and some from infection. And of course, some ground rules, first of all, no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena, four of the exercises are compulsory, but the rest are individual. Now, remember tributes, it doesn't matter what your score you will be given, the one main strategy in the Games, is survival. So, good luck tributes, and let the training commence!"**

**The Sword Fighting and Axe Throwing Stations:**

**The boy from District 2, Titan was a master at sword fighting and axe throwing. He had been training for this since the age of six! He could even throw two axes at once and chopped three heads off the training dummies with a sword that weighed more than him!**

**The Archery Station:**

**There were four bows and row of five arrows with each of them. Erica, Richard, Apple and Aquamarine were all there, trying to see who was best at archery. Erica, was quite good, Richard wasn't bad, Aquamarine was OK, but Apple was great! She could shoot two arrows at once, and still get a bullseye! Erica and Richard clapped, but Aquamarine was jealous! And out of her jealousy, she was going to target Apple first in the arena!**

**The Edible Plants and Animals Station:**

**The girl from District 10, Peaches Songbell, had finished her edible plant test in two minutes! She already knew which ones were edible and which ones were poisonous. She even knew which animals were edible; squirrels, grooslings, rabbits, ducks, and even pigeons! **

**The Knot-Tyeing and Camouflage Station:**

**Over at the knot-tyeing station that is hardly ever used, the boy from District 4, Jayden was an expert, and he could even tye a knot that could keep at least 3 tributes tightly safe up in a tree. And over at the camouflage station, the boy from District 5, Storm, could make himself into a tree, a bush full of berries and even part of the soil!**

**2 HOURS LATER...**

**The Scores:**

**Later on that week, the training scores were announced:**

**District 1:**

**Ace - 10**

**Aquamarine - 10**

**District 2:**

**Titan - 11**

**Raven - 11**

**District 3:**

**Volt - 6**

**Electra - 7**

**District 4:**

**Jayden - 8.5**

**Pearl - 9**

**District 5:**

**Storm - 5**

**Erica - 5.5**

**District 6:**

**Richard - 10**

**Dakota - 9.5**

**District 7:**

**Mason - 11**

**Raquel - 8**

**District 8:**

**Thread - 6**

**Delia - 4**

**District 9:**

**Jason - 7**

**Mackenzie - 9**

**District 10:**

**Preston - 8**

**Peaches - 8**

**District 11:**

**Carter - 12**

**Apple - 7**

**District 12:**

**Henrii - 3**

**Annabella - 6**


	9. Chapter 9 The Interviews for District 1

**The Interviews:**

**Everything was set. The interviews on the night before the Games. The night where 23 will die and only one will remain. Julius Flickerman was on the stage, ready to interview that year's tributes:**

**District 1:**

**Aquamarine:**

**"Hello there, citizens of the Capitol! It is now time for the interviews! First of all, here comes from District 1, she's beautiful, she's fast, she's Aquamarine!"**

**Aquamarine strutted her way onto the stage, wearing a long gold gown with a matching belt and six-inch heeled shoes with gold belt buckles, and gold earrings and a lot of glittery gold makeup on her face.**

**"So, Aquamarine, tell us, are you ready for the Games?"**

**"Yes, Julius, I am 100% ready! It's time for me to fight!"**

**When she said, it made the crowd roar with applause!**

**"So, Aquamarine, what is your favourite thing about the Capitol? Your favourite dish? Your favourite piece of clothing? Anything, really!"**

**"Well, I love that the Capitol cares so much about my district, and I'm going to have to say that my favourite Capitol dish is definitely the beef stew with the onions and cabbage!"**

**"Really! I love that too! I eat by the bucketful! It's one of the Capitol's delicacies."**

**"Cool!"**

**"So tell us more about your life back home, in District 1?"**

**"Well, I live in this huge mansion with a stable where I have three horses, and my room has a crepe bar, a chocolate fountain and a mani-pedi station!"**

**"Amazing!"**

**"Maybe that's why I'm so pretty!"**

**"Of course, of course!"**

**The crowd then applauded, and the buzzer went off to sound that the three minutes were over!**

**"Oh, time's up! Give a big round of applause for Aquamarine!"**

**Aquamarine then exitted off the stage, ready in time for Ace's interview.**

**"Next up, he's handsome, he's proud, he's Ace!"**

**Ace then came confidently onto the stage, wearing a glittery gold suit with gold-plated buttons, and gold shoes with gold buckles, and a gold locket around his neck, which was his tribute token that belonged to his mother. And his hair had a temporary gold streak sprayed on.**

**"So, Ace, tell us, are you ready for the Games?"**

**"Yes, Julius, but just not 100% ready just yet."**

**"And, why is that?"**

**"Well, the thing is, Aquamarine is one of my closest friends, and I volunteered to save her brother's life, so I think it'll be sad if we both die in the arena, don't you think?"**

**"Why, yes, of course. So, tell us, what is your favourite thing about the Capitol, and possibly, your favourite Capitol dish?"**

**"Well, I like how the Capitol cares about my district, and my favourite dish is definetly the chicken and rice soup with the diced vegetables!"**

**"No way, I love that one too!"**

**They laugh for a while, and then suddenly, the buzzer goes off to indicate that the three minutes were up!**

**"Oh, that's all the time we have now! Thanks so much, give it up for Ace!"**

**A roar of applause went through the entire crowd!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Interviews for District 2

**The Interviews:**

**District 2:**

**Raven:**

**Julius was getting ready to announce the tributes from District 2. **

**"Now, folks, here comes, from District 2, she's fierce, she's mighty, she's Raven!"**

**Raven came proudly onto the stage, wearing a long black silk gown tied with a silver ribbon, and six inch heeled black pumps. Her makeup used a lot of dark colour; huge dark eyes, deep purple lips and fake long lashes. **

**"So, Raven, are you indeed ready for the Games?"**

**"Totally, Julius! I am so ready! BRING IT ON!"**

**When she said that, it made the audience roar with excitement.**

**"So, tell us, what is your favourite thing about the Capitol, and possibly, your favourite Capitol dish?"**

**"Well, I like how the Capitol likes my district so much and cares for it, and I'm gonna have to say, my favourite dish in the Capitol is definetly the caramel cake with the chocolate flowers. I just love it!**

**"Really! Me too! So, now tell us, what is your life like back home in District 2?"**

**"Well, I have to admit, it's OK. And I was the youngest person in the district to graduate from the Career Academy! So, I think I'm definetly going to win the games this year!"**

**"Well, good to see your enthusiasm!"**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off to indicate that the three minutes were up!**

**"There's the buzzer! Come on everyone, another round of applause for Raven!"**

**Raven then exitted off the stage looking determined and proud.**

**Titan:**

**Julius was then going to interview the other tribute from District 2.**

**"Now folks, here comes, also from District 2, the strong, the brave, Titan!"**

**Titan marched onto the stage, as if he was a soldier getting ready for battle. He wore a black suit with silver buttons and big black combat boots with silver laces, and a military medal on his jacket.**

**"So Titan, tell us, are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Why, yes Julius, I am 100% ready for this year's Games! And I'm ready because I'm SO GONNA WIN! WHOOOOOO!"**

**"Wow! Excellent! So tell us, what is your favourite thing about the Capitol? And maybe, your favourite dish?"**

**"Well, my favourite thing about the Capitol is that they like my district so much, and my favourite dish is definetly the thin-sliced beef with the parsley mashed potatoes. They are awesome!"**

**"Great, so tell us now, what is life like for you back home in District 2?"**

**"Well, my dad's a brickmaker, and he teaches me how to make bricks."**

**"Very interesting."**

**Suddenly the buzzer went off for the three minutes.**

**"Well, that all the time there is now. Give it up for Titan!"**

**The crowd then gave a huge round of applause.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Interviews for 3 and 4

**The Interviews:**

**District 3:**

**Volt:**

**"Next up, here comes all the way from District 3, he's clever, he's elusive, he's Volt!"**

**Volt came nervously onto the stage. He wore a bright purple suit with LED lights that form the shape of a lightining bolt.**

**"So Volt, tell us, are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Well Julius, I'm not quite sure. I'm either 60% or 70% ready. But I'm going to try my best to win."**

**"Well, that's good to hear. So, tell us, what is it you like about the Capitol the most, and possibly your favourite dish?"**

**"Well, Julius, the thing I like most about the Capitol is the well-designed architecture of the city and my favourite dish is definetly the clear green broth that tastes a lot like springtime. It just reminds me of home in District 3."**

**The whole audience went 'Awwww!'.**

**"How nice. So now tell us, what is life like for you back home, in District 3?"**

**"Well, back home, my dad has his own lab, where he makes electric stuff for the Capitol such as TVs, computers and music players."**

**Suddenly the buzzer went off to indicate that the three minutes were up.**

**"Well, that's all the time we have. Give it up for Volt!"**

**The whole audience went crazy with applause.**

**Electra:**

**"Next up, all the way from District 3, she's smart, she's bright, she's Electra!"**

**Electra then came onto the stage, wearing a long silky lilac gown with the same LED lights only in swirly patterns.**

**"So, Electra, tell us, are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Well, Julius, I'm not actually sure, considering the fact that I'm not a fast runner."**

**"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. So now tell us, what is your favourite thing about the Capitol, and possibly your favourite dish?"**

**"Well, I like how the Capitol really appreciates all the hard work we do in my district, and my favourite dish is definetly the turkey casserole with the orange peels."**

**"Wow! You know, that's one of the Capitol's delicacies. And now tell us, what is life like for you back home in District 3?"**

**"Well, life back home is just normal. It's not like anything changes, except for the seasons."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off to indicate that the three minutes were up.**

**"Well, time's up! Give it up for Electra!"**

**The audience applauded as she went off the stage.**

**District 4:**

**Jayden:**

**After the break, Julius then got ready to interview the tributes from District 4.**

**"Next up, he's quick, he's good, he's... Jayden!"**

**Jayden then came onto the stage, wearing a suit that was as blue as the sea, and the trousers had blue bell bottoms that looked like waves.**

**"So, tell us, Jayden, are you prepared for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Yes, Julius, I am very prepared!"**

**"Good! Very good to know, so what is your favourite thing about the Capitol and what do you think is your favourite dish?"**

**"Well Julius, the thing I like about the Capitol is the amazing architecture, and my favourite dish is the fish cakes with the creamy lime paste. They are so good!"**

**"Why, of course they are! So now tell us, what is life like for you back home in District 4?"**

**"Well, back home I fish a lot in the lake, and the weather is always sunny and warm."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off!**

**"Oh, well! Time's up! Give it up for Jayden!"**

**Pearl:**

**"Next up, also from District 4, Pearl!"**

**Pearl then came on wearing a bright blue dress with ruffles on the end that looked like the waves of the ocean.**

**"So Pearl, tell us, are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Yes, Julius, I am totally ready!"**

**"So now tell us, what is your favourite dish and what do you like most about the Capitol?"**

**"Well, I like the Capitol's fashions and my favourite dish is definetly the pale purple melon. It's so exotic!"**

**"I know. It comes from District 11! So now tell us, what's life like for you back home?"**

**"Well, my dad and I do a lot of fishing, so I'm hoping to get back home."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off!**

**"Oh, well, that's all there is! Give it up for Pearl!"**


	12. Chapter 12 The Interviews for 5 and 6

**District 5:**

**Storm:**

**"Next up, he's sharp as a whip, he had a good training score! It's Storm!"**

**Storm then came onto the stage, wearing a white alabaster-coloured suit with small twinkly lights, and matching shoes.**

**"So, Storm, tell us, are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Well, Julius, I can't say I'm not, because that would be lying!"**

**The audience then laughed slightly.**

**"So now tell us, what is your most favourite thing about the Capitol, and possibly, your favourite dish?"**

**"Well my favourite things about the Capitol are the amazing architecture and the frothy pink raspberry soup!"**

**"Interesting, now tell us, what is life like for you back home?"**

**"well, I work at the power plant helping to provide power for the Capitol and the rest of the districts."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off!**

**"Oh, time's up! Give it up for Storm!"**

**Storm then went off the stage.**

**Erica:**

**"Next up, she's clever, she's fantastic, she's Erica!"**

**Erica then came onto the stage, wearing a long white gown with feathers at the bottom.**

**"So, Erica, tell us, are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Well, Julius, I am prepared for the games in some way, and if I can apply myself to the situation at present, evaluate my opponents' skills and hopefully conclude with my 50% chance of being victor, I will surely be able to figure it out."**

**"So now tell us, what is your favourite thing about the Capitol, and possibly, your favourite dish?"**

**"Well, I like the lamb stew with the dried plums, and I like how the Capitol appreciates the fact that we are responsible for powering the entire nation of Panem."**

**"Fascinating, nown tell us, what is life like for you back home?"**

**"Well, I work at the power plant that is responsible for powering over half of the districts."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off!**

**"Well, that's the time! Give it up for Erica!"**

**District 6:**

**Richard:**

**"Next up, he's brave, he's one of the volunteers, he's Richard!"**

**Richard then came onto the stage, wearing a silver suit with patterns designed to look like tyre marks.**

**"So Richard, tell us, are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Well, I don't know. I mean, just because I volunteered as tribute, doesn't mean that I should act like a Career, though.**

**"I see. Now tell us what is your favourite thing about the Capitol?"**

**"Well, the food is cool, and the showers are new."**

**"Oh, of course the showers! Now tell us, what is life like for you back home in District 6?"**

**"Well, me, my mom and my sister live in a small house near the place where my mom works."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off!**

**"Oh, well, time's up! Give it up for Richard!"**

**Dakota:**

**"Next up, she can climb high trees, she can do amazing acrobatic skills, she's Dakota!**

**Dakota then came onto the stage, wearing a long silver gown that was somehow see-through.**

**"So Dakota, tell us, are you excited for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Um, I'm not sure, really. I'm just hoping that I can win."**

**"Aw, that's nice. So, now tell us, how are you finding the Capitol, and don't say 'with a map'."**

**The audience then started laughing.**

**"Well, I'm finding the Capitol to be quite different from home."**

**"Ah, I see. Now tell us, what is life like for you back home in District 6."**

**"Well, I work at the tyre replacment garage back home, so it's sounds good."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off.**

**"Oh, no. Time's up! Give it up for Dakota!"**


	13. Chapter 13 The Interviews for 7 and 8

**District 7:**

**Mason:**

**"Next up, he's strong, he's looks like he's tough to beat, he's Mason!"**

**Mason then came on wearing a orange-coloured suit with bronze buttons, and brown leather shoes.**

**"So, Mason, are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Well, let's just say I'm as ready as I'll ever be."**

**The audience clapped a short applause.**

**"So, what are you liking most about the Capitol?"**

**"Well, I have to admit, the technology is definitely ground-breaking!"**

**The audience applauded more.**

**"Great, now tell us, what is life like for you back home in District 7?"**

**"Well, you know, it's OK. I'm just hoping to win to help my family, though."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off!**

**"Oh well, time's up! Give it up for Mason!"**

**Raquel:**

**"Next up, she's smart, she may look innocent, but she's a fighter! She's Raquel!"**

**Raquel then came onto the stage wearing a long warm orange gown with gold glitter, and silver high heels.**

**"So, Raquel, are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Well, judging from my training score, I guess I am!"**

**The audience clapped. **

**"So, what do you like most about the Capitol?"**

**"Well, the showers are new."**

**"Oh yes, of course, the showers."**

**The audience gave a slight chuckle. **

**"So now tell us, what is life like for you back home?"**

**"Well, it is nice, and I'm just hoping to win so I can see my family and their happy facesa again."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off.**

**"Oh well, time's up. Give it up for Raquel!"**

**District 8:**

**Thread:**

**"Next up, he's fierce, he scored a perfect 6, he's Thread!"**

**Thread then came onto the stage wearing a dark pink suit with white buttons, and his hair was temporarily sprayed pink. **

**"So, Thread, tell us, are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Well, let's just say, I know I'm going to WIN!"**

**The whole audience clapped and cheered; they knew exactly who they were going to sponsor!**

**"So, now tell us, what's your favourite thing about the Capitol?"**

**"Well, the fact that everyone here loves me!"**

**"Fantastic! So, what's life like for you bach home?"**

**"Well, my parents own a silk factory back home, so it's all good."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off!**

**"Oh well, time's up! Give it up for Thread!"**

**Delia:**

**"Next up, she may look small, but she's a fighter! She's Delia!"**

**Delia then came onto the stage wearing a long sparkly pink gown with pink sandals.**

**"So, Delia, are you ready and prepared for this year's Hunger Games?"**

**"Well, I'm going to try my best!"**

**"Great. So, now tell us what do you like most about the Capitol?"**

**"Well, if I know one thing, it's definitely different from home."**

**"Interesting. Now tell us, what's life like for you back home?"**

**"Well, there is a lot of factories in District 8, so there's a lot of smoke everywhere."**

**Suddenly, the buzzer went off.**

**"Oh well, time's up give it up for Delia!"**


End file.
